


Bath Time

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert have a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

The water was so warm it was making Aaron sleepy. It lapped slowly around them as Aaron put his head back against Roberts collar and reached his hand behind him to tangle in Roberts hair as the man pressed tiny kisses to his ear and neck,  
"Mmmm."  
Robert smiled and dipped the flannel back into the water before running it over Aaron's chest again; the man dropped his head back and moaned in pleasure,  
"That feels so good."  
Robert smiled and kissed his neck again as he moved his legs and wrapped them more around Aaron's.  
"You feeling better yet?"  
Aaron smiled and moved his head to open his eyes,  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
Robert moved his hand up to cup Aaron's jaw; stroking his stubbled skin with his thumb,  
"Would it be ridiculously romantic of me to say you look beautiful?"  
Aaron scrunched his nose,  
"Little bit yeah."  
Robert laughed and pushed his hand through Aaron's hair,  
"Well you do...you are."  
He leant down and brushed their noses together,  
"I love you."  
Aaron pulled him down to kiss him,  
"Love you more."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Impossible."  
Aaron pulled him into another kiss; taking his time and letting a moan slip from his lips as Roberts hand disappeared beneath the water and ran down his body. His fingers traveling across Aaron's thigh making him squirm slightly,  
"What are you planning?"  
Robert smiled into the kiss,  
"Plan on seducing you."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"You've got me in a bath tub...pretty sure you don't have to seduce me. I mean I'm pretty certain you're gonna get lucky...again."  
Robert kissed his neck again,  
"Yeah but...doesn't hurt does it?"  
Robert smirked and trailed his hand up; gripping his cock momentarily then letting go and running his hand up Aaron's chest to turn his head more and kiss him again.   
"Rob...?"  
Robert kissed the man; pulling his bottom lip with his teeth and smirking,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron closed his eyes,  
"Touch me again."  
Robert smiled and trailed his hand down; running it over the inside of Aaron's thigh then taking his cock in hand he stroked him slowly as he kissed him.   
"Like that?"  
His other hand moved over Aaron's chest; pinching his nipple then running over his skin as Aaron moaned,  
"Yeah...yeah just like that."  
He continued to stroke him until he was hard; kissing him slowly and enjoying the moans that slipped from Aaron's lips.   
"Guess my plan worked then..."  
Aaron smiled and moved until he was rolled over and could kiss Robert again.   
"You got water on the floor."  
Aaron held himself up as Robert wrapped his legs around his waist,  
"Who the hell cares?"  
Robert grinned and kissed him quickly,  
"We're the ones that have to clean this place."  
Aaron rocked his hips as Roberts head fell back and he moaned. Aaron started a rhythm until he felt Roberts hardness against his own. Robert gripped Aaron's head and pulled him close,  
"F-fuck me."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Not in the bath..."  
Robert kissed him as Aaron stuck his hand between them; taking them both in hand and thrusting as he stroked them both until the room was filled with the sound of their breathy moans and the occasional splash of water on the floor. They kissed desperately as their orgasms rolled toward them until Robert lurched forward; biting Aaron's lip as he came in thick ropes across his stomach and chest. Aaron sped up his hand and came as well a few moments later. He kissed Robert once more before collapsing against him and kissing his chest.  
"You know what this means don't you?"  
Aaron looked up,  
"What's that?"  
Robert let his head drop back again and laughed,  
"We're gonna need a shower now."  
Aaron laughed and pushed himself up to kiss the man again.  
"Well then. Better get on before the water goes cold eh?"  
Robert looked at him and grinned as he pulled him down to kiss him again.


End file.
